


Keep You Safe Tonight

by Jesanndei



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt, guess what frankie is, smut coming up on the next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesanndei/pseuds/Jesanndei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“it’s the middle of the night and i’m walking home alone in the dark and there’s this guy following me and he’s starting to gain on me and i found this phone booth with a lock on the door and i tried to call my best friend but my hands were shaking so badly i accidentally dialled the wrong number and i don’t even know you but help me” au w/ a first time attempt at writing smut for the 2nd chapter. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, i take full responsibility for all grammatical errors and horrible writing skills. Sorry. 
> 
> I hope you stay still the end!

_Motherfucking fuck_. Just when Gerard thought for the past month he wasn’t attractive enough to date anyone, he’s definitely attracted someone now. _Note to self: Firetruck red hair is too eye-catching_. Is it the attention he wanted? Not really. Like really, not by a LOT of reasons. It’s basically just him and a shady creep walking right after him, just 20 feet behind, in the “shaddiest” part of town. Creepy guy seems to be too bundled up with a hoodie and his hands deep inside his pockets. _OH GOD, he’s gonna stab me!_ , and maybe Gerard’s being a bit too paranoid but he has every right to freak out right the fuck now.

     Gerard’s steps become a tad bit faster, not alarming to say the least when seen from a passerby’s perspective. He looks like he wants to go home NOW, which is definitely normal to anyone else... If there was anybody. _Oh my god, no one’s gonna see me get stabbed or see my dead body. I’m gonna be filed as missing. Mikey will think I ran away with some man and fulfilling some sort of fantasy in a far off country, but NO, I’ll be here as a cold rotting body next to a dumpster._

    Gerard then starts weighing out his day and how he was sure luck wasn’t on his side. All he wanted was a cute guy to sit next to him back at the bar and end his curse of despair and lonely movie nights. But the universe conspired against him and he was left to sip his watery coke, _Sober for five years, thank you very much_ , people-watch for the next two hours, give up completely and leave.

      _I’m not technically all that bad. A stable good paying job? Check. An adorable pet cat back at home? Check. I MEAN WHO WOULD EVER SAY NO TO MY LOLA? NO ONE. Good looking and decent? Now that could be debated._ He laughs to himself. _Do I smell good ALL the time? I do work at home and rarely go out. It’s not like hygiene is highly necessary--who am I kidding? Uh, as embarrassing as it is, showers just aren’t my top priority._

     He just really lacks social skills. _I think too much, but I never know what to say_. That’s all there is to it, or that’s what he tells himself. He needs a date and he doesn’t want to die alone.

      _Come on! Next time should go better than that. Yeah. Next time. If..._ Then something snaps from behind. _Was that a twig?_ He looks down to his beaten up Converse. It wasn’t me for sure, then for an afterthought, _Shit_. So he actually stopped walking for god knows how long (too caught up in his head as usual) and possibly gave creepy guy a lot of time to catch up to him. He risks a glance to his back and voila, creepy guy was only an arm’s reach away. For all the fucking sensibilities he though he had, he screams bloody murder and ran as fast as his totally unfit legs could take him. His chest was heaving, his heart beating faster and his lanky legs were hurting. _Who would’ve though PE classes were useful?_

     Some deity might have actually shed him some mercy as he runs to the nearest (and most outdated if Gerard had a say) phone booth with a lock, _A LOCK! Now I just have to call Mikey..._ _Creepy guy's still standing around the corner at the other side of road, probably just waiting for me to get out from safety. So no! Could the man just fuck off?_ Gerard knows he should calm down and just press down Mikey’s number but his hands were shaking so bad that he wasn’t so sure who he just dialled. 

     "MIKEY?!? He-hello? OhmygodhelpmeshitI’mgonnafuckingdie.. ifIdiecouldyoupleaselookafterLola” Gerards rambles to the phone.

     “Uh...this is Iero speaking. Um, sir? Are you okay?” the man on the other line, who was not Mikey, replies back.

     “...you’re not Mikey...” and Gerard just makes a desperate whine and he might just have cried a little, but he’s going to deny it for the rest of his life if he does get to live through this. Emphasis on IF.  _I’m gonna die. Nobody’s gonna come rescue me. The creeps gonna get to me before anyone else gets here._

     “Hey, listen to me. I can help you but you have to tell me where you are and what’s wrong. Everything’s gonna be okay. I’m Frank.” The man said calmly in hopes to make Gerard calm down.

     “I’m Gerard. Please. I’m in a phone booth and some creep’s f-following me here the whole time. Please help me” and Gerard tells the exact address where he was and silently thankful that he was still mentally aware of his surroundings. “...Please. Oh shit I’m like really scared. Like about to piss in my underwear sca—“

     “-Hey! Shhh. I’ve got you. I’ll stay on the line and be there in a few minutes. If it helps, you can just keep talking or I could keep talking. Whatever works. Just don’t get out of that phone booth okay, Gee?”

     Gerard nods, even though he’s sure nobody can see him, because he has nothing more to say when he’s this scared. He takes one last look at the shadow lurking nearby, breaths, closes his eyes and listens to the voice on the phone. _Frank_.

     He’s never trusted anyone this hard before.

* * *

 

     Gerard doesn’t know how long he’s been leaning on the phone booth’s door or how long it’s been since he last heard Frank through the crappy phone because there’s nothing but deafening silence for a few seconds and then distant footsteps coming nearby. He jumps so high and screams when somebody starts knocking on the door. Gerard's in some sort of awkward fighting stance as a crappy last attempt of defense until he gets a good look on the person outside.  _It’s a police officer!_

     Gerard quickly unlatches the lock and just hugs the fuck out of the policeman and thanks him profusely. He may have started sobbing and laughing at the same time but the redhead doesn’t care how weird he’s being. He’s so fucking high up the moon that he’s still alive and breathing. _There’s no crazy man out to stab me anymore!_

     “Hey! You’re Gerard, right? You’re okay now. Calm down.” Gerard then realizes this is the man behind the voice on the phone. “Frank?” He breathlessly asks just to be sure, but Frank just hugs him back tighter and rubs comforting circles on his back.

     “Yup! That’s me!” Frank says after reluctantly letting go and nodding his head in approval with a huge grin (and maybe Gerard’s heart melts a little). Gerard didn’t know what else to say to his ~~handsome~~ savior ( _coughs_ ), so he just blurts out “You really did save me. Thank y-you...”

     “I promised you I would, didn’t I? It’s a good thing that my partner, Toro, and I were on night duty today. And you don’t have to be so grateful. That’s our job, you know?” Frank pauses while Gerard just stares. “You know, saving people from bad guys and all kinds of shit.” Frank continues and Gerard breaks a grin at that. Frank's really finding him adorable. 

     After a long stretch of silence and awkward smiles thrown at the general direction of each other, “So you called me on my private number. How’d that happen?” Frank asks inquisitively as he leads Gerard to sit on the hood of the police car and offering him a cup of cold coffee (which Gerard didn’t notice until it was there before his very eyes) which he accepted gratefully.

     Gerard contemplates for a few seconds then answers, “Luck, I guess. I was trying to contact my brother, uh Mikey, you see and I may have punched the wrong numbers in because of how hard I was shaking. I’m thankful though. I don’t know what would’ve happened if it was somebody else.” He looks down at the empty paper cup in his hand and smiles depreciatingly.

     Frank hums in approval and they sit in companionable silence for the next three minutes. He tries not to speak too much because he knows Gerard’s still trying to wrap his head around the situation. His partner Ray Toro then comes walking towards them with a scowl on his face that he quickly dismisses when he sees Gerard. “Uh. Good evening, Gerard. I hope you’re feeling, okay?” Gerard snaps his head up too quickly looking dazed and confused while still registering Ray's presence. “I’m good. I guess...uh...thanks to you guys.” Ray replies with a solemn “hey, don’t mention it” while raising an eyebrow in Frank’s direction.

     “Um, Gee is it okay if we talk about the guy who was following you while ago? Or do you want sit inside the car while Ray and I talk?” Frank asks, it’s a sensitive issue after all. “No, it’s fine. I wanna know.” Gerard looks up to Frank’s eyes as he answers, unable to hide a blush because he feels all warm and tingly when Frank called him “Gee”. _It rolls nice on Frank’s tongue,_ he thinks. He’s actually beginning to think a lot of other things about Frank’s tongue...

     Gerard’s thoughts were interrupted when Ray started talking “...so the suspect we caught had items to support the claim that he was up to no good tonight. He had a few high doses of sleeping pills in his back pocket, a loaded gun and some rope. He was just brought over to the police station and spilled his intentions honestly...”

     The silence rests for a few seconds as both police officers turn to look at Gerard who was noticeably tense. Frank just thinks  _Fuck it_ and holds out his hand for Gerard. Frank can’t deny how attractive Gee is to him but he’s not going to take advantage of it, instead he feels like he should be protecting the comforting the redhead.

     Gerard notices the outstretched palm and quickly latches his free hand with it. He holds it tight, his palms turning sweaty, and tries to compose his voice “um, so what did the guy say?” but still sounds too wrecked and scared. (Frank wants to hug the shit out of him for being such a brave toaster, but he controls himself.)

     “He said, and I quote, ‘looking for an easy lay’ which isn’t really supposed to be easy when he also said he usually knocks out his ‘partners’ then having his way with them while they're ‘asleep like sleeping beauty’ and he continued that he liked it better if his victim stayed asleep forever.” Ray continues with air quotes for specific words. Gerard visibly shakes with the gravity of the sudden news. _I’ve come so close to not only rape, but fucking death._

     “Fucking psycho is what I’d call him.” Frank mutters to no one. A sob breaks out from Gerard and Frank rushes quickly to his side. “Hey, Gee. Are you okay? Aw, shit. Baby look, you’re safe now.” Gerard was crying real tears and all Frank could do was hug him real tight and whisper comforting words in his ears.

     Gerard was a mess but he was sure he didn’t want Frank to let go.

* * *

 

     “GEE! WHAT THE FUCK?!?” Mikey shouts as he rushes through the front doors of the NYPD station. Respective ‘Sshhh’s were heard all over the police department and Mikey follows a whispered “He’s here!”.

     Gerard’s laid out and asleep on a bench with his head on a police officer’s lap. Gee looks very comfortable right where he is and the policeman’s face looks like he just won the lottery. “Hey! I’m Frank Iero. I’m guessing your Mikey, Gerard’s brother?”

     Mikey nods dumbly and flops down on the seat next to Frank. “The call from the police freaked me out. Were you the one who saved him?” Frank nods. “Oh god. Thank you so much.” Mikey puts his head between his hands and sighs in relief.

     Gerard stirs awake at the exact moment calmer than he was an hour ago. “Mikey?” he asks as he sits up. “You fucking shit” is all Gerard heard before being pulled into a tight hug. “...you scared the shit out of me.” Gerard knows when Mikey is getting all teary, especially since it’s so rare, but he doesn’t point it out... _just this once_.

     After filing report statements and signing papers, Gerard’s just about ready to go but he has to (No. Erase that, he needs to) say goodbye to Frank first. He leaves Mikey alone as he was busy talking to Ray and walks over to Frank who's filling his cup with coffee at the vending machine. The redhead then taps the preoccupied policeman’s shoulders and gathers all the courage he could muster. “Uh hey, so I want to say thank you. And I really want to repay you, and don’t say all that crap ‘bout it being your job, ‘kay? You kept me relatively calm without going stir crazy over the phone and even after helping me. So yeah. Thanks, Frankie.” Gerard then ends his message with a sincere smile.

     Frank’s breath catches for a second and all he could think about was _Shit, he’s beautiful._ “It’s really not a problem, Gee.” He’s not sure if he spoke coherently but he just couldn’t stop staring at Gerard’s wide hazel eyes and looking down at his lips while Gerard does the same. Like a switch, Frank throws all his inhibitions out the window, places his coffee on the nearest flat surface and leans forward for a kiss. The slight touch of skin gives Gerard a rush of heat and he stays still for a moment not sure on what’s really happening, but when Frank’s about to pull away Gerard pushes back harder and slides their lips together again at an angle just right.

     Frank's not sure how long they were at it, but they hear Ray cough loudly and they reluctantly separate from each other with flushed cheeks and sappy smiles. Gerard keeps their hands linked together though and speaks first “I was thinking I could give you my number and my address so we could talk about what I could do to repay you...”

     Sounds of Frank’s colleagues oooh’s and hollers fill the room so Frank just moves back closer to Gerard and answers him with a kiss and whispers right between their lips, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ty to the tumblr community for always giving awesome prompts.
> 
> Remember, comments and suggestions are always welcome <3 thanks for reading! 
> 
> ((Gratuitous smut for the next chapter is to be uploaded soon. I'm just getting my shit together since it'll be my first time writing porn. haha))


End file.
